Acampamento
by Pirate-chwan
Summary: Itachi é mandado para um acampamento de férias, com Hidan, seu melhor amigo, Tobi, seu primo, e encontrará outras pessoas da Akatsuki durante a historia. Cada capitulo é a visão de uma personagem. Contém Kakuhi, Itatobi, Kisaita, e etc
1. Chapter 1

**- Acampamento estúpido!- esbravejou o garoto, andando em meio aos outros jovens animados. Todo ano era a mesma porcaria: seus pais tentavam passar férias familiares e agradáveis com ele, até que enfim desistiam e o mandavam para um acampamento qualquer, cansados de tentar fazê-lo sorrir. Sorriam alegres, dizendo que tinham uma grande surpresa, e ele embarcava na van idiota e colorida, assistindo os pais soltarem suspiros de alívio por se verem livres dele. Não que o fato de seus pais não gostassem de ficar com ele o machucasse, nunca ninguém parecera gostar de sua companhia, mas pelo menos podiam mandá-lo para um outro lugar, quem sabe um necrotério...Bem, tudo o que podia fazer era aceitar resignado e tentar se esconder dos instrutores.**

**- Hey, Uchiha! O garoto de cabelos prateados correu até Itachi, com a mesma expressão de desgosto.**

**- Huh, te mandaram pra cá também? Pelo menos, não era o único em sua desgraça. Hidan era seu vizinho a algum tempo, e já conhecia sua historia: seu pai era presidiário e sua mãe...Bem, tinha um emprego um tanto...Enfim, Hidan era o tipo de garoto que não tinha nada a perder, logo, o acampamento poderia ser um pouco mais divertido. A leve esperança estimulou Itachi a vestir uma camiseta e calça pretas e sair para dar uma olhada no seu novo centro de tortura, embora já conhecesse o lugar de cor. Respondia aos cumprimentos falsamente animados dos funcionários com um leve aceno da cabeça e se afastava, temendo encontrar...**

**- Itachi-saaaaan! Que bom que esta aqui! – Gritou um garoto correndo desesperado em sua direção. "Ah não, ele não..." pensou, enquanto contorcia o rosto numa expressão de nojo.**

**- Itachi-san, que coincidência você no mesmo acampamento de Tobi! Vamos nos divertir tanto! –O garoto de cabelos pretos e mascara laranja pululava em volta do Uchiha, animadíssimo. Tobi era o primo chato que toda família tem, e parecia pensar que Itachi adorava sua companhia, fazia questão de infernizá-lo e ignorar as palavras duras do primo.**

**- Tobi, eu não gosto de você, entendeu? – O jovem de longos cabelos negros fechou a cara, encarando o mais novo. Ele tinha 16 anos, e Tobi, 14. Embora o primo fosse o único membro do clã que parecia gostar de Itachi, era o que Itachi mais desprezava.**

**- Ah, Itachi-san, em que cabana você está? – o garotinho exclamou, sem se importar com a fala do primo.**

**- Naquela em que você não pode entrar, pirralho! – O dia parecia ir de mal a pior.**

**- Nhá! Tobi só é 2 ano mais novo, e é da sua altura, Itachi-san! Tobi não é pirralho!**

**- Olha Tobi! Um hipopótamo dançarino de tutu! – Itachi apontou para alguma coisa atrás do garoto.**

**- Ooooondeeee?!**

**Itachi aproveitou a deixa para escapar discretamente, amaldiçoando a tia que mandara o idiota do Tobi para o acampamento. Decidiu voltar para o dormitório, onde Tobi não podia enchê-lo. Encontrou Hidan conversando com outro cara, um moreno alto. Ele usava uma camiseta que deixava entrever seus braços cobertos de cicatrizes e marcas de ferimentos. Resolveu deixar pra lá e foi arrumar suas coisas, como o bom maníaco por organização que era. Observou que havia um quadro grande pregado na parede da cabana, com as atividades de cada dia da semana. A próxima era natação: oba, nadar em um rio fedido e provavelmente cheio de coliformes fecais e insetos! Maravilhoso, não podia ficar melhor. O garoto alto saiu, e Hidan se aproximou para conversar:**

**- Aquele era o nosso colega de quarto. Ele é um cara legal, meio assustador, mas nada demais. O nome é Kakuzu.**

**- Ah, ê não vai acreditar em quem eu encontrei: Tobi!**

**- O que? Aquele seu primo chato? Merda!**

**- Eu que o diga!Mas é melhor nos trocarmos, tem aula de natação daqui a pouco... Não que eu esteja animado, mas é que, nesse lugar, o melhor a fazer é fingir que sta feliz e se divertindo muito, e eles te deixam em paz.**

**- Eu não me importo de ficar no meu canto observando garotas de biquíni...**

**- É, mas mesmo assim...Que porcaria de férias eu vou ter...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan carregou sua mala, praguejando contra a família que decidira mandá-lo para aquele acampamento, para que não sofresse influência da mãe. Como se não soubesse o que ela fazia... Vivendo em uma casa de paredes tão finas, era difícil fechar os olhos de noite. Levantou os olhos para examinar ao redor e avistou um cara com cabelão e olhos flamejantes, Uchiha Itachi, seu melhor amigo.

- Hey, Uchiha! – Gritou.

- Huh, te mandaram pra cá também? – perguntou o garoto. Ele pareceu um pouco animado com a presença do amigo, e saiu para conhecer os arredores, como se já não soubesse andar ali de olhos fechados... Enfim, Hidan se largou na cama e fechou os olhos, descansando. Só acordou quando ouviu um barulho na porta, e viu entrar o novo colega de quarto. Era um cara alto, com a pele queimada de sol e com várias cicatrizes pelos membros, expostos pela camiseta sem mangas. Aproximou-se, examinando o outro, se perguntando de onde vinham as cicatrizes que cobriam a pele do garoto:

- Hum, você deve ser o novo colega de quarto...

- Eu mesmo, Kakuzu – O jovem estendeu a mão, formal. Hidan não estava acostumado a tratamentos tão cerimoniosos, e deu um tapa na mão estendida:

- Hidan. Os dois se examinaram, e um silencio pesou sobre a cabana.

- Er, entãããão, essas cicatrizes, você é algum tipo de masoquista?

O outro o encarou friamente, e se voltou para sua mala. Hidan enrubesceu, não devia ter perguntado... Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre os dois, que foi quebrado pela chegada do Uchiha. Ele parecia nervoso, mas para Hidan, era a tábua da salvação. Ele comentou alguma coisa sobre o primo, o jashinista comentou alguns palavrões e palavras de descontentamento, mas em seu interior, ainda se perguntava sobre o garoto tão estranho que os observava atento. Hidan se virou para encará-lo diretamente, só pra assustá-lo, pegá-lo no flagra, mas, para sua surpresa, o garoto sustentou seu olhar friamente. Era um olhar de desprezo e curiosidade, que fez o albino tremer inconscientemente, até que Itachi o tirou de seus devaneios. Ele falou algo sobre andar logo, e natação, e Hidan não pensaram duas vezes antes de desviar o olhar, constrangido. Pegou seu calção e se dirigiu ao banheiro, nervoso. Só de pensar que ia ter que conviver com aquele cara tão estranho...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPT. 3**

**Feliz. Essa era a melhor palavra para descrevê-lo. Era assim que todos o viam. Era assim que todos **_**achavam **_**que era. Mas não era bem assim...**

**Até mesmo seu nome refletia a alegria extrema que era capaz de aparentar: Tobi. Quer um nome mais feliz? Não tem. Por que Tobi era a face da felicidade. Sempre rindo, sempre pulando de excitação, sempre... Tobi! Ninguém nunca nem cogitou que ele pudesse ser exatamente o oposto, um infeliz, remoendo tristezas em seu interior. E o nome desta tristeza também era óbvio: Itachi Uchiha. Sempre desprezando o priminho, sempre olhando com nojo ou frieza, nunca retribuindo os calorosos olhares de Tobi. Mas era assim. Nunca poderia mudar...**

**XOXOoOXOXOXOXOXOXXOoxOxoXOXXoOoOoOxooxoxOXOXOXOXXOOooXO**

**- Itachi-saaaaan!!! – Como sempre, Tobi correu desenfreadamente para alcançar o primo que fingia não tê-lo ouvido. Pulou nas costas dele, encantado**. **–**** Que bom que está aqui! **

**Como sempre, o Uchiha mais velho empurrou o garoto para o lado, nervoso.**

**- Itachi-san, que coincidência você no mesmo acampamento de Tobi! Vamos nos divertir tanto! – Ignorando o empurrão, Tobi ria feliz.**

**- Tobi, eu não gosto de você, entendeu? – Mais um olhar gelado, duro como pedra. Tobi cambaleou diante do horror do primo em vê-lo, mas fingiu ter sido por causa do empurrão.**

**- Ah, Itachi-san, em que cabana você está? – Tobi fingiu não se importar, escondendo o buraco que a frieza do primo abrira em seu peito.**

**- Naquela em que você não pode entrar, pirralho! – Itachi falou com tanta raiva, Tobi quase desabou.**

**- Nhá! Tobi só é dois anos mais novo, e é da sua altura, Itachi-san! Tobi não é pirralho! – Mude assunto, desvie a raiva dele...Era só o que pensava. Só queria conversar com Itachi, sem que ele tentasse afastá-lo a todo custo.**

**- Olha Tobi! Um hipopótamo dançarino de tutu! – Itachi apontou para alguma coisa atrás do garoto. "Desisto", pensou ressentido. Assumiu a expressão mais idiota que conseguiu, já habituado a usar a voz histérica de alegria constante:**

**- Ooooondeeee?! "Pronto. Pode sair agora, Itachi. Deixa seu priminho idiota aqui, procurando frutos da fantasia infantil que é a vida dele".Agora ele era Madara. Mau-humorado, rancoroso e nervoso. Mas logo a personalidade otimista reassumiu o controle. "E se eu seguí-lo, poderei saber qual é a cabana dele!". Silenciosamente, seguiu o garoto moreno a sua frente, rindo consigo mesmo. Viu-o entrar na cabana " te achei, Itachi-san!", e viu que discutia com o amigo, Hidan. Aproximou-se para ouvir. O primo exprimia sua insatisfação em ter Tobi no acampamento. Madara se afastou, tristíssimo. Não estava acostumado como achava que estava. Nunca ia se acostumar a ouvir o ódio na voz daquele que amava. Sim, amava, isto já estava claro em seu coração. Sabia disso, e isso o fazia sofrer terrivelmente. Mas a esperança era como um parasita, que se agarrara a ele com garras fortes, e não iria largá-lo tão facilmente. Natação, ele dissera. Bem, nunca é tarde demais para tentar se aproximar! Alegre novamente, Tobi correu para sua cabana, pulando de agitação.**


End file.
